Protecting the World from Monsters
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "It" has returned and is planning to rule the world. Wanting control of Inhumans, sights are set on Daisy but "It" soon faces an enemy more dangerous than HYDRA or SHIELD. [3x10 Maveth spoilers]
1. Discovering (It POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

The world is different from when he last existed on the face of the planet, no longer are there fields and primitive civilizations. His people are like rats, hidden in the cities and away from the world they once owned. Healing the one he possessed took time, required the essence of those like him but the little rats he found were useless anyways, cowering like the animals they were. Acquiring their life source made him stronger and he would continue to find his people till he could rise about the human population and be the king he'd once been.

His host's memories are vague and mixed, only a few are accessible due to the strong mind it once had. It once would have worried him that a being with such a strong mind could overtake him, like one so long before but the heart in the host's chest had been crushed. His life extinguished before possession occurred, there was no trace left to overpower him. He was stronger than he had been in the human's body upon the planet, the essence of change in the host's genetic code made possess easier as he tapped into that potential and gained strength.

While searching for his people he was confronted many times by one of his own, a newborn girl with strength. She commanded others of their people like she was a queen and a part of him felt pride, a part he didn't understand. She was familiar to him and made him stop his quest, lying in the background to let her do as she wished. He had never bent to the wishes of others, not even the dear cousins who banished him. So he wondered why he bent to her will, why he allowed her to take his people while he watched from the shadows. All he thought of when he saw her was the sky and how the sunrise could never compare to her smile.

His human followers had a leader and although he abhorred him, he met with Malick as the man knew the world far better. Malick told him of his enemies, of an organization out to destroy both HYDRA and him. The body he possessed was hated by many and once it had been spotted, they wanted to destroy him. So he just smiled at Malick, telling the truth.

"Let them come and they will know the taste of death."

* * *

SHIELD sends her, the one who moves and speaks like a queen. She merely looks at him for half a second, amazement and wonder in her eyes before it turned to hatred and anger. She lashed out at him and he merely put up a hand to block her gift. It surrounded her like a second skin, the color of blue like the skies of the planet he'd once been banished to. Such essence was rare and he vowed to have her, to possess her. She would be his queen when he ruled the world once again.

Like the fires of hell, a rage foreign to him rose and he burned slightly. He was speaking but it wasn't of his own will. The words spoken were at the girl he would have as his own. "Run, I can't hold him for long."

The girl's eyes went wide before she spoke. "Ward?"

"Run, I can only stay in possession for moments." The voice sounded broken, "run Rookie, now!"

She gave a nod before she turned to run, her voice echoing as she went. "I'll find a way to save you."

* * *

He came back to himself and he realized what he thought impossible was occurring. His host survived, it was why he couldn't gain access to his mind. If he fought and was able moments of consciousness then it meant the host was stronger than most, stronger than any before him. The host was defending the one he'd gain for himself, protecting her against the one who possessed him. It was clear that the emotions felt when seeing the girl weren't his but those of the host.

 _She will never be yours, I will destroy you even if it means destroying myself._

The thought entered his mind and he realized it was the host speaking to him. He merely gave a dark chuckle, glad he had a host who fought him. His strength was twice that of hosts before due to the essence within him.

"I shall take her and make you watch as she becomes my queen. You will weep as you see what you desire become mine. Your essence will sustain me but your mind will die when you can no longer help her."

 _I will find a way to destroy you before I let you touch her. I will fight you every second of every day if it means keeping her safe._

"I laugh at your thoughts Host, you are nothing but a distant memory. No one will come for you and none can save you. All you can do is watch the world lay at my feet and die of pain as the one you wish to protect becomes my queen."

His host was silent for only moments before he gave away a thought. There was only laughter at such a bold statement.

 _I'm not someone you want to fight because I always win._

"We shall see if you win Host but in the end, it is I who possess you not the other way around. You will not live without me."

 _So be it, I'd gladly die if it means you die with me. HYDRA thinks you're a god but you aren't, you're a monster who should have stayed on that planet. I will fight you if it means keeping those I care for safe, if it means keeping this planet safe. I maybe just a mind stuck in a body I can't control but you don't know me. Everyone would tell you that Grant Ward is someone you don't want to make an enemy of and you just did._

* * *

A/N: I thought about what if Ward began fighting the creature in possession of his body...what if Daisy was the trigger?

Please read and review...


	2. Defending (It POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

His host buried himself away, silent for days after the confrontation with the newborn girl. The only time the host gave any indication of existing was when he was taunted, told that the girl would become a beautiful, ethereal queen over the entire planet. Rage would rise and the host would respond viciously, determined to protect the girl from the one who controlled him. In time he was sure the host would learn his place, to be silent and just watch the world as it passed him by.

The girl returned only days later, others with her but their power was nothing compared to hers. One a newborn but the other merely an infant, only a few years past his Terrigenesis. They fought with everything they had but a wave of the hand defected everything they threw his way. It was like watching children fight over nothing, they were children in a war they knew nothing about. A flick of the hand had all three on their knees, unable to move or even speak. It was the moment he'd seize what he wanted, the girl who would become his beautiful queen.

Just as he reached for her cheek his hand paused midair, nothing would move it and he heard the voice of his host. The girl was able to move, his power no longer having a hold on her.

"Take your team and go, I'll hold him off as long as I can."

The girl rose quickly to her feet and beckoned both men. They followed quickly and she turned at the last moment, a gentleness in her eyes. "I'll find some way to save you."

"Just destroy it." The voice of his host strained as he began regaining control. "Destroy me so neither of us can hurt you."

* * *

The infant urged the girl to go as the host lost control, diving back into the depths of his existence within. He wished to destroy the host for taking away his queen, for allowing her to escape but he needed the host as it made him stronger than ever before. Previous hosts were all weak compared to the one he was in but he desired to hurt the host somehow, to teach it a lesson for interfering.

 _I told you I would never let you touch her._

"She is mine!" His voice a near yell, he craved her at that moment.

 _No, she belongs to no one, especially a monster like you. I will protect her and unless you are willing to find another host, which I know you aren't, you will never touch her._

The advanced senses he held picked up on a single fact, one he knew he could harm the host with. So, with punishment in mind he shared the knowledge of what his sense of smell had gleaned from those who had just been present. "The girl and the infant have been together, she holds his scent on her. She betrays you with another, does not stay true to you. Can't you see she is not worth your loyalty."

 _I hope he loves her more than I ever did because she deserves more love than anyone else in the world. If he makes her happy, makes her feel loved then I'll gladly protect them both. I won't let you touch them; I won't let you destroy her happiness._

* * *

Anger surged through him, his host would not be hurt by the girl's betrayal. Instead he found happiness in the fact she was with another, his protection extending to the infant. It was as if his host couldn't be angered by anything except a danger to the girl. The memories and emotions the host held were impossible to reach, locked too far in the strong mind. It was a realization that he would always be fighting his host, that as long as he stayed where he was he'd have moments where the host controlled him.

 _I told you I'm not someone you want to fight._

"When I find one stronger than you I will leave you to die alone. You will never see your precious girl again, you will never protect her and one day she will be my queen. I shall give her the world, her every wish and desire will be met and she will rule over our people."

His host laughed at the words he spoke, as if he found the truth humorous. Never had a host dared to laugh at him but then again, no host had ever been able to fight as long as the one he was in. His host seemed to just continue laughing, not believing the words he spoke.

 _You think she wants the world, wants to have everything given to her? Let me tell you something about her. She would die before she allowed herself to destroy other people. She has a pure heart that desires to help those in need, she doesn't want to rule over them. She'd rather work for the things she desires, never one to take a handout. I assure you she'd sacrifice herself to protect the world from you. So again I tell you she will never be your queen._

"I will have her and I think I will keep you alive after I find a new host just to see you suffer as she becomes mine."

 _I'll kill you if you try to keep me alive after you leave my body. The only way to prevent me from killing you is to either possess my body or destroy us both. I will find a way to destroy you, even if it means dying myself._

"You make me laugh Host, you will never be able to kill me. None can, I have been killed thousands of times but it is only the host who suffers the death. You live after you were killed, you now are alive again but you shall never possess this body of your own free will again. Even after I leave you I shall control you."

 _We'll see about that._

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd add this, I don't know how far this story will go so enjoy each chapter as it comes.

Please read and review...


	3. Resisting (Third Person & It POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Daisy sat with her computer in the corner of the couch that lay in the common room on the base. Lincoln sat down beside her with Joey across from them with a beer and a pack of cards; the Inhuman was in the middle of an ongoing poker game with Hunter and Mack. Pulling her headphone from her ears, she looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile. Her mind was occupied with the fact her former love was being possessed by an extremely dangerous Inhuman.

"Did you find anything in the records we seized from HYDRA?" Lincoln was understanding in her quest to find a way to save Ward, he was supportive even if everyone else was wary about saving the traitor.

She shook her head, "nothing that will actually help. Fitz says it inhabits a dead body and accessed the memories of the host. Coulson killed him on that planet so it should only be Ward's body."

Lincoln rubbed her leg softly, "it's not though, we both saw the difference between the two."

"The second personality is Ward." She sighed and closed her laptop, "I can't explain how I know it is but it's him. He's dangerous and a murderer but he's never lied to me, always protected me. That was the person who told me to run, the man who has always protected me."

A knock on the door frame made them look up to see Coulson, he looked at them with a serious look. That look meant that he had something going on, something required their presence. Everyone was at attention immediately, ready to play SHIELD agents instead of being normal people with off hours.

"I just received a call, Gideon Malick wants to meet to discuss a potential truce."

"You can't trust him." Daisy met his eyes. "He's far worse than Ward, wanting to bring that Inhuman here."

Coulson folded his arms, his new prosthetic hand folded under his natural one. "I'm aware, that's why I want you and your team in the shadows."

* * *

Warehouses seemed to be the go-to place for HYDRA occupation and Daisy kept her team to the walls. Lincoln and Joey hugging the concrete with their backs as they stayed in separate locations spread out along the warehouse. Coulson stood in the middle of the room waiting, May slightly behind him with her hand resting against the pistol on her thigh.

They all watched as Gideon Malick walked through the door, he stopped only a few feet from Coulson. What was curious was the fact that the dangerous Inhuman stood a foot behind him, quietly observing the whole situation. His attention seemed to divert to the direction Daisy rested at.

"There can be no truce as long as you have that behind you." Coulson motioned to the Inhuman.

"He makes his own decisions and allegiances Mr. Coulson; I'm merely helping him become accustomed to the current world order." Malick turned to look at the Inhuman, his head was turned to the side. "He has his own agenda and it's not my place to ask him what he plans to do. I merely want to make an alliance with you so no more of our men die."

Coulson gave a slight shake of his head, "I said there can be no truce as long as he's behind you."

"Come." The Inhuman spoke and instantly Daisy and her team stepped closer, unable to ignore the command the being gave. "I shall take your essence and grow stronger." He grabbed Joey but instantly dropped him, taking a few steps back.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were glued to the situation, Daisy grabbed Joey and pulled him back. "Ward?"

"Run." The voice was strained as he reached for Joey's gun and instantly turned the weapon on himself, the muzzle to his head. "I won't let you hurt them, you want to live then you let them go."

"What?" Malick looked surprised at the situation.

Coulson stared in shock, "Ward?"

"Take your team and go Coulson, go before I can't control this thing anymore. I'm only able to control it for minutes at a time and it's growing stronger."

May was pulling on Coulson's arm and they backed up. Daisy stared at Ward, "I'll find a way to save you."

"Go now!" He threw the gun away as he fell to his knees, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you all." The team was gone as Ward disappeared into the Inhuman, his control lost to the being.

* * *

Anger raged through him as the host slipped away back to its corner, it had taken away his source of strength and threatened death. He wished to claw the host apart, to destroy him for what he did. Looking up at Malick, he merely walked away and prepared to go back to his dwelling.

 _I told you I would fight you every second of every day to protect those I care for._

"You took away my source of strength and my queen."

 _I told you that she wasn't ever going to be your queen._

"Enough Host! You have stolen my victory twice now and there will not be a third. You shall learn your place soon as I will destroy your beloved's beloved. He will pay for your actions, a punishment as you will witness her despair."

 _You won't touch my team, I will destroy you._

"I said enough!" He all but roared, anger filling him at his host's defiance.

* * *

A/N: Ward seems to just continuing to piss It off!

Please read and review...


	4. Feeling (Daisy POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

She watched as Coulson stared out the window of his office, probably thinking about the day before. The knowledge that Ward was still present inside the Inhuman, possessed by it instead of being a dead body, had shocked him and May. The actions the man took spoke to the fact that he wasn't himself, that he had remorse and she suspected that it had to do with existing inside the greatest evil there was. Reality was that Garrett and HYDRA held nothing to the Inhuman and it even scared her with the small amount of power she had witnessed.

Knocking on the door frame of his office, Daisy watched as he turned to look at her and silently beckoned her inside with his hand. She sat in one the chairs and waited for him to sit down across from her at his desk. Coulson was silent as he shuffled papers, trying to make room for a flat surface to rest his hands, she could only guess the thoughts going through his mind. He'd once told her that she had just wanted Ward to be the one she fought, that he was dead but her truth had been confirmed.

"I guess it kind of goes without saying that I told you so?" She tried to crack the joke and Coulson just gave her a look. "Look, killing Ward wasn't the greatest play in the book but revenge is nasty, hatred leads us to do stupid things."

"You said you'd find a way to save him."

She gave a nod, "and I will. Look, Ward isn't a favorite by anyone around here but no one, not even him, deserves to be trapped inside that thing. He has remorse, he's seen the evil HYDRA wants to rule the world and even he can't let that exist." Daisy sighed and let her hands fall in her lap, "I want to tell you something but you need to know it's only how I see things, not because I'm clouded."

"Go ahead, no judgment." He nodded to her and she smiled, knowing he really wasn't judging her.

"I told you Ward doesn't kill because he feels nothing, it's because he feels too much. There was a part of him, a part of the real Ward, that existed on that bus. It took me months to pick apart everything, compare him and the façade but I did. A part of him, one that's hidden away by years of abuse and mistrust, is good. He is a good man, he just got lost through the years of being brainwashed by Garrett and abused by his family. We didn't try to help him like we have so many others, instead we took our hurt and anger and condemned him." She shook her head as she thought about everything she'd ever said to Ward. "We gave pretty speeches about helping those that need our help and the one person who needed us the most, we abandoned in contempt and anger. In the end, we destroyed Ward and made him who he was when he died."

"I know." Coulson spoke quietly and she looked up at him, she was confused by his confession. How could he know what they'd done and still allowed it to happen.? "I've thought about a lot since the planet, about what I did. I was clouded by revenge and after thinking about it, I realized that Ward's behavior was a direct result of our treatment. He just wanted to belong to something bigger, to be a part of something and every time he tried we destroyed the chance. We condemned him and tried to hand him back to his abuser, thus leading to him making an escape. We brought Agent 33 in and his revenge on May drove him to accidentally kill her. When he found a place leading HYDRA, I sent May and Hunter after him and that made him turn to Malick. In the end, it's my fault."

* * *

Daisy looked at Coulson, anger filling her because everything was their fault. "I still love him." The admission came out of nowhere and she didn't think Coulson would handle it well but she felt the need to tell someone. "I will never forgive his actions but I doubt I'll ever stop loving the man who continuously protects me, even when I'm the enemy."

Coulson just nodded, "I never expect you to. May and I were both aware of your feelings concerning Ward. We knew that's why you couldn't kill him in Puerto Rico. You've been angry for so long but we knew you wouldn't have hated him that much if you didn't love him just the same."

It pained her to think that they understood what she was going through. Seeing him in pain, subdued by a ferocious Inhuman who fed on the macromolecules that made them who they were. He tried to protect her like he always did but it cost him, it angered the being she suspected and so that's why he'd finally held Joey's gun to his head. He was willing to kill himself to protect them all, to protect her. He was being the man she loved, protecting everyone even at the cost to himself.

"I need to go through my mother's belongings, the records probably hold a clue about how to subdue the Inhuman. They were able to banish him once before so it stands to reason they would have had to subdue him somehow in order to get him near the monolith."

"I'll have all of Andrew's things brought out of storage, your mother's records are probably among them."

Standing, she nodded and folded her arms around herself. "Thanks for not judging what I had to say about Ward."

"Of course Daisy." She headed towards the door prepared to go through her mother's stuff when Coulson spoke again. "Daisy…"

"Yeah?" She turned at the doorway.

"Does Lincoln know, about how you feel?"

In truth she suspected that Lincoln knew on some level, their relationship was different as neither put as much as they should into it. Lincoln was always ready to move, he stayed for her but she knew he would leave if the need struck him. He was a nomad and wasn't prone to being in the same place for very long. She put effort into the relationship but she suspected that Lincoln knew it was hard for her, her heart had been broken once before by the very man she loved. She also suspected Lincoln accepted that he'd always be sharing her heart with Ward. Despite all this, he'd held her when she'd curled up with silent tears after learning of Ward's death. He also was committed to helping her free the man who continued to protect her.

"Yeah he does but he's still going to help me save Ward." She gave a small smile and turned to leave when she heard Coulson speak one last time.

* * *

"Consider it a priority, no one should have to suffer like that." He stood and began walking with her out of the office and down the hall. "Not even Ward."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him. "Thanks DC."

"So, how do you think we should break this to the team?"

"Get them really drunk and considering Joey always has beer nearby, we'll raid his stash." She grinned as Coulson gave her 'that' look. It made her happy to know that Coulson was going to help her save Ward, that his deep thought and remorse had sent him on the path to saving people once again.

"You let a man who can melt metal near beer cans?"

She waved him off, "oh hell no, we give him glass bottles."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I decided to do this from Daisy's point of view because someone suggested it.

Please read and review.


	5. Researching (Daisy POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Daisy found herself in front of thousands of old documents, all in various languages. The documents were in plastic, likely because they were hundreds of years old. She had scanned each one and had a decrypting/translation program give her translations of them all. She read through each one, only looking up when Lincoln had stuck his head in her bunk to ask if she wanted to help him with dinner since it was his turn. She had merely held up a document and gone back to the translations.

The translations gave her a history of their people and also a genealogy. She found her ancestors through her mother had been Inhuman since the beginning of the document over a thousand years before. It amazed her to know that each Inhuman had their own gift but a gift never seemed to be duplicated in a generation. The last vibrational influence was seen was her great-great aunt five hundred years before. Her mother when she died had been just under two-hundred years old, which made sense to why she seemed so capable of taking on newborns.

She paused when she saw it, the drawing of the dark figure Simmons had described seeing on the planet. Pushing all the other translations away she let her fingers guide her as she read, the document told the tale of who the Inhuman was. It also spoke of a way to subdue him; her fingers ran over the image of the small crystal.

"…ruled those with extraordinary gifts, those descended from the Kree." Daisy spoke even as the door opened to her room and both Fitz and Simmons joined her. "Gifts of such power were rare as interbreeding had already been established with humans and the dangers of two gifted producing a child had not been known. Gifted before birth he showed promise, but the dangers were not known until much later. Two centuries passed under his rule, kindness turned to hatred and soon corruption and murder became his way of ruling…"

"Sounds horrible." Simmons sat beside her on the bed and she nodded, not believing what she was reading. "Why would it turn so horrible?"

Fitz settled beside them, "power corrupts."

Daisy skimmed through the rest and shook her head, "listen to this. All gifted are powerful and owe weakness to their humanity but the greatest weakness comes from the crystal stones of the Cordinan Caves, buried deep beneath the ices of the northern continent. A single stone was used to subdue our ruler, taking him to the punishment the Kree left and which we all fear. Banishment was the only punishment that would be tolerated, our kind taught never to kill but use our gifts to protect. With him gone civilizations began to rise, humans taking their place as rightful inheritors of the planet while the gifted retreated into refuges so not to be feared."

Fitz took the document from her hand, "so this is how we're going to save Ward?"

"Honestly he's not worth saving." Simmons spoke firmly but shook her head. "However, Coulson was right and no one deserves to be trapped within that thing."

* * *

Knowing her friends were only doing the moral thing because Coulson had made a point about Ward residing in the greatest evil, Daisy felt like grabbing the document and kicking them out. She began stacking the rest up to leave only the few that contained the knowledge they needed. Simmons gasped as she bent over the side of the bed and picked up a falling document, if Simmons was gasping it meant that it was important so Daisy found herself intrigued by what her friend had found. "What is it?"

"It's genetic components." She put the document on the bed and looked at it. "It's modern, it's an analysis of someone's DNA but the markers are strange."

"Well it says right there." Fitz put a finger to the top of the document. "Genetic Compatibility Results of Gifted 76245."

Having never heard of genetic compatibility she took the document and stared at it. "Who is Gifted 76245 and what the hell is genetic compatibility?"

"Well look at the results on the bottom." Simmons pointed to the bottom of the page and she looked at it, seeing the results. "Well that's just rude."

"Genetic screen shows that 76245 has no compatibility with those present in Afterlife. Markers present already signify that 76245 has found genetic mate, though absence signifies that mate is either deceased or has abandoned 76245." Shaking her head, she couldn't believe these type of records that her mother kept. "Why would my mother keep track of genetic compatibility of people?"

"You mean you." Fitz turned her mother's ledger around and showed her the entry, it was dated as her transition date in Afterlife. "You are listed as Gifted 76245 and having vibrational influence."

* * *

She didn't understand, why would her mother being keeping track of such things as genetic compatibility? Was she looking for something specific in a spouse for her or did she just want to make sure everything was done her way? Daisy was at a lost, the more she learned about her mother the more she wondered what agenda her mother had for her before her death. Knowing that such things as compatibility were not necessary in life, she took the document and placed it with the others.

"Doesn't matter, what matters if finding these Cordinan Caves and getting one of those crystals to save Ward from that creature."

Fitz grabbed her computer and opened it but found himself at her passcode. "What is your passcode?"

She was not giving that passcode to anyone so she grabbed the computer and put the code in, handing the computer back to him. "What are you doing Fitz?"

"Looking for caves in Siberia."

"It won't necessarily be Siberia." Simmons shook her head, "remember that the planet has geographically changed in the thousands of years since this thing was here. These caves could be anywhere in Eurasia."

Simmons was right, things had changed in the thousands of years since the Inhuman had been on the planet. The caves could be buried or gone, it was possible they'd never find the crystals capable of subduing the thing inside Ward. "It's a start, I'll see if Lincoln can reach out to one of the elders and see if they have any old maps that aren't in these documents."

As Simmons and Fitz talked about possible locations, Daisy allowed herself to look at the genetic tests her mother had ran. She didn't understand why her mother was looking for her so-called mate, what plan did her mother have? If history was to show anything, two active Inhumans having kids lead to devastating results so was her mother's plan to make sure she gained a grandchild with unlimited power? Was she going to use that power to destroy SHIELD and HYDRA? The one question she had was what did it mean she wasn't compatible with anyone in Afterlife and how did that affect her future?

* * *

A/N: Okay so her mother was up to something, they are trying to find the caves and Fitz is on the Save Ward Train.

Please read and review...


	6. Dreaming (Ward POV)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Grant Ward felt as if he was suffocating every second of every day, he was trapped in nothing but able to see everything. The fact seemed to be that the being controlling his body had pushed him into a very small corner of his mind. He had his own thoughts and he still has his emotions but he was unable to do anything or be himself. Learning early on his possessor was unable to gain access to his memories he allowed himself to drown in every good one he had. All the while he sat and waited, learning more about the being possessing him.

He created his own little world, submerging himself in it when he wasn't paying attention to the being that possessed him. His world was just a cabin on a lake with him alone except for a dog. Occasionally Skye would show up for a visit or Fitz, never anyone else though and it suited him. The tiny world he created was the only thing saving his sanity and it suited him fine.

* * *

 _The sun was warm as he chopped wood, he let the ax swing down on the last cord before picking up all the pieces. Moving towards the small cabin, he paused a few feet from the steps to watch as Skye played with one of the puppies from the litter he found abandoned on the side of the road. She was playing tug-of-ward with a piece of rope and the puppy seemed to be winning. Laughter escaped her and he smiled, watching as she shook her head and her shoulder length hair just shook with her._

 _"Skye, you could help."_

 _She turned her head to look at him, "you chopped it, you put it up."_

 _"You could help since it's for your room." He put the wood on the cabin's porch and bent down to pet the brindled pup. "Is she giving you a hard time?"_

 _The puppy chewed on his fingers some and he chuckled as Skye grinned. "He must be hungry."_

 _"He ate more food than he should have this morning."_

 _Skye picked up the puppy and held him close, "but say I'm a puppy and I need food to grow big and strong." Laughter escaped her as the pup licked her cheek. "I want to take him back with me to the base but Coulson would have a fit."_

* * *

 _Picking up the wood, he headed inside with her following and the pup trailing behind her. "You should name him, he'll be yours when you come back."_

 _"But you said you were going to find them all homes." She sat on the couch as he put the wood by the living area's fire place. "I don't want to get attached and then him not be here."_

 _Dusting his hands, he turned to look at her. "I'll keep him for you."_

 _"Ward you don't have to do that."_

 _He chuckled and sat across from her, "I want to. Having your friendship means a lot to me and if he makes you happy, I'll keep him for you. Besides, forget Coulson because May wouldn't let you within a mile of the base with a dog."_

 _"True, she'd probably scare him with her glare." She smiled as the pup jumped onto the couch and crawled into her lap. "You are pretty adorable; I think I'll call you Fidget because you don't seem to like to settle down."_

 _"Fidget it is." He found himself grinning as the puppy fell asleep in her lap, he'd feel sad when she left to return to base and to Lincoln. They seemed happy together and he was happy for her, he loved her enough to put aside everything so she could be happy. She said that Lincoln didn't want to come to the cabin and lake, said it wasn't his place. Fitz seemed right at home, even did okay without his technology but seemed a little mopey without Simmons._

 _Skye bit her lip slightly and sighed, "Lincoln thinks I'm having an affair with you."_

 _He didn't know what to say, part of him wanted to console her and the other half wanted to grin at the thought. Instead his face stayed straight and he leaned back on the couch, "why would he think that?"_

 _"I don't know, I'm so happy to see him when I get back." She looked up at Ward, "not that being here makes me unhappy. I guess he just thinks old flame, secluded cabin and a lake equals affair. I reassured him that nothing was going on, that I was just spending time with my best friend and even invited him again."_

 _The routine was nothing new, every time he called to ask her if she wanted something specific from the store so it'd be around for her monthly visit, he'd invite Lincoln. Like every time he called, the man refused to come and made some excuse or just said it wasn't his thing. Ward got the sense that Lincoln didn't want to take away from Skye's time alone._

 _"I don't know, maybe he's just paranoid after so many things happening in the past." She ran her hand across the pup in her lap. "Didn't mean to get you concerned, we both know we're better as friends."_

* * *

 _Chuckling he gave a nod because it was true. They were closer as friends then they were together, even if that time had been heavily full of lies. "I much prefer you as a friend, it makes things easier."_

 _"Compartmentalization?"_

 _"Exactly." He stood up and headed towards the small kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?"_

 _"If I eat another sandwich I will kill you, so find something else." She grinned down at the puppy as he lifted his head to look at her. Ward watched the two from where he stood; despite keeping things in the boundaries of friendship, he occasionally allowed himself to think of her as the most beautiful sight in the universe. He could exist on her smiles alone and upon accepting her and Lincoln's relationship, he did survive on her smiles and her laughter. "I will kill you tonight at Battleship though!"_

 _"Don't except anything less." He started pulling out the items necessary for tomato soup and grilled cheese. "How's tomato soup and grilled cheese?"_

 _"That's one sandwich I won't kill you for, I'd like double cheese on mine."_

* * *

He was pulled from his dream world by the sound of talking, taking a metaphorical breath he closed off his world quickly and tucked it into the back of his conscious mind. He wanted to keep Skye safe, even if she was the one that existed in his dream world. If the being possessing him found some way into his small world, he knew she wouldn't be safe. Centering himself he allowed his mind to focus on everything around him, the vision he often avoided to not see the atrocities the being committed came to light.

Malick sat across from the being, they were talking and Ward allowed himself to listen. The plans those of capturing someone named Daisy Johnson. The thing in control of him seemed to gladly be a part of capturing a powerful Inhuman, one that could lead his armies.

"I think you'll like her but of course you've already met." Malick chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "Miss Johnson is Coulson's protégé and the one Mr. Ward consistently protects, she's the one you want. More so, our research has uncovered that she leads the Inhumans as her mother did before her. In fact, she would be your great-great-great, well your cousin by the nth degree. Her mother's lineage goes back to the time you were banished."

The being spoke and Ward felt fear run through his conscious mind, Skye or Daisy as she called herself, had found her mother. Her mother had been alive instead of dead, HYDRA seemed to have lied about that and it hurt him. He'd seen her face when he'd told her that her mother had been dead.

"She will be mine, those with her can either submit or die."

Malick chuckled, "word has it that they are looking for a set of caves in the northern portion of this continent. They are looking for a specific rock that is said to subdue you, I doubt they'll find it before my men do."

"They search for the wrong object and they search in the wrong place. Do not worry, they will not find what they are looking for. The generations since that time and now has afforded changes in the planet, the caves were near a fault line and are very likely buried now."

* * *

 _Ward took in the information gained and quickly submerged himself back into his dream world. It was late and he knew his possessor would be resting soon, gaining knowledge of the planet though books and news articles. It was better that he return to his little world where he didn't have to feel the joy the thing got when hearing about mass murders. His thoughts brought him back to a starlit sky and a warm fire, Skye sat on a log with a marshmallow on a stick and Fitz was beside her, probably having arrived not long before._

 _"There he is, see I told you he was around." Skye grinned and nudged Fitz with her elbow. "Where'd you run off to super spy?"_

 _He sat down on the log and soaked in her beautiful face, absorbing her sitting safely before him without having been touched by evil. "Not a spy anymore and I was just reading the news."_

 _"Well I was just telling Fitz about how I now have my own puppy."_

 _Fitz looked unimpressed, "Coulson still won't let me get a monkey."_

 _"One day Fitz, that's if Simmons lets you." Skye chuckled and grinned at Ward. "Simmons and Fitz are officially moved into the same bunk now."_

 _He patted the guy on the back, "big step."_

 _"I know plus Jemma is a slob, not as bad as Skye mind you but still." He cringed slightly, "always leaving her lady things laying around."_

 _That was not something he understood, "I'm sorry, lady things?"_

 _"Bras, panties, thongs." Skye added helpfully, "although you should be more appreciative, I have to endure Simmons asking me if lingerie looks good on her and that's just awkward." Skye shook her head, "next time Bobbi gets to go with her because I'm not going there anymore."_

 _Ward put up a hand, he did not want to think about the conversation they were having. "Next topic please."_

 _"In total agreement with Ward." Fitz pointed at him, "although, I do have a few questions to ask about technique when you get a chance."_

 _"FITZ!" That came from both him and Skye, apparently neither wanted to hear about Fitz's need for technique, whatever that meant._

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to do this from Ward's point of view...

Please read and review


	7. Looking (Third Person)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Daisy sat in her tiny bunk on Zephyr One starring at the document holding her DNA, she couldn't understand why her mother wanted with it. A knock on the door was followed by the door sliding open, Lincoln sat down across from her and she saw his eyes divert to the document. He gently took it from her and stared at it, analyzing it for a reason she was partially unsure if she wanted an answer for.

"Your mother ran these results on everyone that transitioned, she used to say it was to keep history from repeating itself." He put it on the bed and met her eyes. "That thing we're tracking, he came from what your mother was trying to prevent. Two Inhumans, who have gone through Terrigenesis are forbidden from having children because the combined power has one of two effects, or so I've studied in the medical history text."

She nodded, "all powerful Inhuman, but what does compatibility have to do with it?"

"Compatible mates," he shrugged. "Something's different with them, the children they give birth to are completely human. The genes that makes us who were are disappear, cancel each other out." He picked up the document and she watched his expression as he read the results. "Seems your markers are present to indicate you found your mate, activated before your transition. Rarely is it seen after transition because as you saw in Afterlife, people resided there waiting and sometimes are never chosen so they don't undergo these tests."

Daisy felt confused, "how would they activate?"

"It's complex, all we know is that an exchange of bodily fluid is enough for your body to recognize."

"So sex, well that narrows the field considerably." She made the offhanded comment, not caring that he knew her sex life. It wasn't like they hadn't slept together a few times already.

Lincoln shook his head and chuckled, "it can be anything from innocent as kissing with a saliva exchange, a blood transfusion, or sex. It opens up the field considerably if you think about it."

"If I ever meet him again, will we know it?"

"I've never met a compatible match Daisy, all I know is from word of mouth and studying medical text. Legend says that they know each other, their hearts know each other and the loss of one destroys the other." He gave her a smile and squeezed her arm. "It's just legend though, myths for children to fall asleep on."

Accepting the document back from him, Daisy put it with the others. Reaching for her tablet, she brought up their flight path and the location they were headed. Russia had been where Fitz and Simmons had concluded the cave would be based on geography and historical maps that survived since the beginning or Inhuman recording. They'd located the cave as Orda Cave, an underwater crystal cave and they'd be taking diving equipment to get what they needed. Mack insisted on going, he'd been cave diving before and knew they'd need him. She wondered what an underwater cave would hold.

"Guys." Mack's voice radiated from the door and both looked up. "Let's pack up, we'll be there in under thirty."

* * *

The trek to the cave was not as bad as Daisy thought it would be, they were slow in their movements so not to alert the people around. A scan of the area showed no one around or in the cave, so they were safe. Mack helped her and Lincoln suit up and get their air tanks ready, she was thankful she'd used one before on a previous mission the year before. The dive was beautiful; the water was freezing but she took in everything she could. Mack moved a light along the walls and it wasn't hard to see what humans saw a natural rock were actual ruins of an Inhuman civilization.

Lincoln ran his hand along the rocks and Daisy watched as Mack pointed towards a flat surface, the drop on the other side indicated a large space. It likely had once been an open space, either a room or something else entirely. She moved over with Lincoln behind her, they shined their lights down to see an endless drop but Lincoln put up his hand and pointed to the flat rock, they looked down to see a grove in it. She ran her finger along it and then removed her knife, chipping away at the softened stone.

It gave way and they both saw it was a grove for something, a key which they didn't have. Daisy felt like they'd come all the way for nothing. Lincoln removed something from a pressurized container and she saw it was some type of crystal but not a Terrigen crystal. She looked at him and he finally spoke through their comms, they'd tried not to in order to conserve oxygen.

"One of the elders gave it to me, said if we were fighting the one banished then we would need it." He put the crystal in the grove and they watched as the hole below them began to glow, obviously adapted from Kree technology.

A large sound was heard and they looked around to see bubbles all around them, Mack shook his head as he pointed above him. "We need to go, now!"

* * *

They started to swim but they more they swam, the more Daisy felt like she was being pulled down. It didn't take long to figure out why as the water level dropped, they were sinking with the water level and down onto the rock. The water completely drained after what seemed like hours but occurred in only minutes, clearly the water was meant to hide something significant. The water disappeared from the hole and they saw the pedestal in the middle of what was an ornate room. Daisy swam to the middle and beckoned her friends, they just stared at her.

"We'll ride down with the water."

Lincoln grabbed the crystal from the slot before following her, Mack with them and they were able to touch down with the water against the stone of the room. Daisy grinned as she saw the pedestal, on top sat an ornate holder with several crystals. Reaching out, she moved to take one but Lincoln stopped her, shaking his head.

"Makes us weak, powerless remember. Mack needs to grab it."

She looked to Mack and he gave her a nod, "I got this for you Tremors." He reached out and took one of the crystals out of the holder and immediately they heard the rumble. Water began to seep in and he grabbed a second, bagging both as they prepared to go again as the water rose. Daisy grabbed his arm and held up five fingers, indicating they needed the remaining five. Mack nodded and grabbed the remaining three just as the water encased them, all three pushed up to swim to the surface.

* * *

On Zephyr One, Daisy sat by the exam table as Simmons started examining the crystals. She'd refused to dive, citing her time in the medpod at the bottom the ocean. She looked to Daisy and the Inhuman couldn't help smiling, it felt amazing knowing they had a way to beat the creature. By taking all the remaining crystals, HYDRA couldn't get their hands on them and prevent them from saving Ward.

The elation wore off as Simmons grinned, shaking her head. "What is it Jemma?"

"It's amazing, the composition is Quartz with Terrigen locked inside. From what I can determine they are not naturally made so it means that someone created these crystals."

"Why would they make Inhumans weak though?"

Jemma looked up at her, "Terrigen transforms you but the Quartz seems to act against the Terrigen. Theoretically it could mean that the Quartz interacts with the macromolecules in your DNA to make them inert. A positive and negative cancellation effect basically." She held out one and nodded.

Daisy took the crystal in hand and immediately felt the rush of weakness through her. She only wanted to sleep, she felt tired and her mind was instantly heavy. She put it down and instantly she felt power in her hands, the vibrations of the room came into play and being back in tune with those things around her made her feel more centered. "It works; it makes you subdued."

"I could create a round similar to the Terrigen shots the ATCU used, but I would have to destroy one of the crystals to do so."

Knowing they'd need as much ammo as they could get when going against the creature she nodded. "How many do you think you can make from it?"

"Well one Terrigen crystal produces five rounds so considering these are twice the length, likely a whole cartridge."

Leaving Simmons to review with Fitz what they would need to do via the video comms, Daisy returned to her bunk and laid down. She closed her eyes and thought about Ward, wondering what he must be feeling trapped inside the thing. When they managed to save him, she knew she'd look into his eyes and forgive him. The experience he was undergoing was more punishment then any of them could ever give him, he had endured death by Coulson's hand and was encased in the harshest prison to ever exist.

* * *

A/N: So they have the crystals but what's next...

Please read and review...


	8. Seeking (Third Person)

Protecting the World from Monsters

Spoilers: 3x10 Mid-Season Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Daisy allowed herself to stand in the middle of the abandoned warehouse, she'd put out the notion that one of the Secret Warriors saw the power of the Inhuman from Maveth and wanted to change sides. She stood waiting for Gideon Malick and the creature to arrive, an ICER at her thigh and the new rounds created Fitzsimmons created from the Quartz and Terrigen crystals at her other thigh. The familiar vibration of Ward's heart was felt so she steeled herself knowing the creature was nearby. As expected the creature appeared with Malick walking beside him.

"Well what do we have here?" Malick smirked at her, "don't tell me that the Inhuman Leader is turning on her own people?" He gave a slight chuckle, "because that would be quite the sight."

She reached for the pocket at her weapons belt and withdrew a round of the Quartz-Terrigen crystal. She held it up and stared at the creature that held Ward's face. "Do you know what this is?"

"No weapon can harm me child, do you wish to antagonize me further?" He took a few steps forward, "because I assure you that is not something you wish to do."

Daisy threw the round at him and he caught it, crushing it in his palm. Instantly the creature hissed and let out an unnatural sound. It instantly collapsed to it's knees and she watched as awareness came into brown eyes, she knew instantly that Ward had gained control for the moment. He met her eyes and she gave a slight smile, "Ward…"

"Skye." He stood and looked down at his hands, as if trying to understand his body once again. His eyes met hers and she gave a nod, "you found the crystals?"

"We did, I promised you I'd find a way to save you."

* * *

His eyes widened slightly and Daisy backed up, knowing the creature was fighting for control. "Run, go now! He's more pissed off than he's ever been before. He wanted you as a captive before but now he just wants you dead."

She met his eyes as the dullness started to return, "I forgive you so please fight."

"I'll always fight for you." His voice was soft and tender as he slipped away, the creature gaining complete control.

Throwing her hands out, the building began to crumble around them and Daisy turned to run, watching as the creature started in the opposite direction, Malick with it. Outside she surveyed the damage and did note the black vehicle a few yards out driving away. A slight smile graced her face as she realized that the rounds brought Ward forward and made the creature weak, Ward's words made her realize that his love for her never faded. While that was surprising, at the same time it wasn't. She knew his feelings for her had been intense and strong since Providence.

* * *

Returning back to the playground Daisy was met with stares and she saw Bobbi waiting for her, a look of worry on the woman's face. Without words she followed the blond to the Infirmary where Jemma stood outside the quarantine room talking to someone. Taking a step towards the room, Daisy saw the teenager sitting cross-legged on the bed, a black jacket with the HYDRA logo on the sleeve and black combat pants. The teenager turned her head to look at Daisy and gave a soft smile, her eyes were a whiskey-colored brown that were so familiar it surprised her. Black hair sat in a ponytail that extended down to her mid-back, other than the uniform she looked like a normal teenager who was no older than sixteen.

"Who is she?"

"Says her name is Callie Johnson and she comes from an alternate reality." Bobbi shook her head as she sighed, "says her world was destroyed by something called the Unspoken, which was released by Victoria Hand. We ran her DNA and she is confirmed to be your daughter."

Daisy nodded, "Ward's her father."

"How…" Bobbi looked at her, surprised at the fact Daisy was giving the other half the results before they'd finished being run. "We haven't finished the paternal run yet."

"She has his eyes, hair and cheekbones." Daisy turned her head to look at Bobbi. "I'd know those eyes anywhere." Taking a step further she shook her head, "what's with the HYDRA logo?"

"Apparently in her universe you were deputy director of HYDRA, Ward ran it and you were his second-in-command." Bobbi gave a huff, "like that would happen in any universe."

"Well it did in one." She hit the button to let her into quarantine, "she's not contagious to me."

* * *

Bobbi shook her head as the doors closed behind Daisy, watching with Simmons as Daisy walked over to the girl. The girl let her legs fall over the side of the bed, putting her hands together in her lap as Daisy approached her. Daisy smiled at the girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Hi Mom." The girl sighed before her smile dropped. "I mean Agent Johnson; you aren't my mom here."

"Callie right?" The girl nodded, "pretty name, who gave it to you?"

Callie grinned, "I was supposed to be a boy so my name was changed from Calvin to Callie at the last moment. The story goes Dad was not present at my birth because he was doing something important for the Inhuman community so you changed it to Callie Rose Johnson."

"Not Ward?"

"No." The girl gave a soft smile. "The Ward name held too much pain and evil, Dad didn't want it touching me or my siblings." Her smile fell quickly as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "They're gone, everyone is gone." Tears started and soon she was crying. "All to save me, everyone died protecting me. I should be dead not them!"

Daisy went to touch her arm, "it's okay, if they died protecting you it was for a good reason."

"Don't touch me!" She raised her voice and Daisy immediately pulled her hand back, backing up slightly before looking at her. Callie raised her head and looked at Daisy, "sorry, ignore that order. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you haven't done anything wrong and are just trying to help."

"How did you do that?" Daisy took a step forward, "for a moment there I was going to touch you then I didn't want to."

Callie raised her head and rested it on her knees, "I'm Inhuman, or I was born Inhuman at least. I'm the rare one percent that is born with my gift activated before birth, normally it doesn't happen. I get my gift from Dad's need to follow orders and your natural ability to give them, I can give orders that no one can ignore. That's why everyone protected me." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "Because I'm the one that can defeat the Unspoken. I was supposed to go into the past and warn everyone but Stella screwed up, she sent me to an alternate timeline where everyone looks at me like a pariah. Dad didn't redeem himself here, I know because he isn't with you."

Daisy sat down in the chair next to the bed, "this world's Grant Ward has done horrible things, far more than you could imagine."

"There is no doubt, I grew up on stories of my dad's heroics, as well as, his horrible actions. My parents didn't shield the truth from me, they said it did no one any good knowing only one side of a person." Callie shook her head gently, "this world is so different, I don't know what to do here?"

"Right now you need rest." Daisy stood up and put a hand on the girl's arm, "if you're anything like Grant Ward, the likelihood of you having slept in the past two days is about as unlikely as ice in hell."

Callie let a small laugh go, "my mom used to order my father to bed if he went more than two days without sleep. He always said you knew him best, knew what he needed when he himself didn't know."

* * *

Daisy left the room as Callie laid down to rest, she stared at the girl as the glass doors shut. Turning her head to the side she found Bobbi shaking her head. "I can't believe you had a kid with Ward in some other universe."

"Did Fitzsimmons investigate her claim?"

Bobbi handed her a tablet, "isotope analysis is indicative of another period of time, one that would be present years from now. The HYDRA logo isn't common place anyone with most factions dead and the phone she had with her is way beyond anything we have now. All factors point to a period of time in the future."

Daisy sighed, "so a girl from alternate future is sent back in time to warn those about this thing hunting her but instead of being where she's supposed to be, she lands in another universe?" She looked at Bobbi, "not even one of our enemies could pull that story off."

"And match it with evidence, I mean Ward is technically dead so the likelihood of you two having a kid to match up with her age is impossible."

"We'll move her to a bunk after Simmons finishes her scans tomorrow. I have bigger issues then this to take care of but if she's got Grant Ward in her blood then she won't do well without having something to do. I'll talk to Coulson about where he wants to put her, if nothing else she can entertain Joey."

Bobbi took back the tablet, "you aren't going to mother her are you?"

"I'm not her mother, if anything I'm just a reminder of what she lost. If she wants to talk to me then I'll talk but I'm not going to treat her like a kid. She's lost everything, she doesn't need to become attached and risk losing a copy of her mother." Daisy shook her head, "this thing controlling Ward wants me dead, I may die helping him so I'm not going to bring Callie into the mix."

"Strange as it sounds," Bobbi gave her a small smile, "you are making mother-like decisions. Let's just hope she has more you then she has Ward in her."

* * *

A/N: Well this throws a wrench in Daisy's plans!

Please read and review...


End file.
